It's Marvel-ous (Not DC)
by GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: Ciel is a college student comic book fanatic who was just trying to get himself some breakfast when he runs into a stranger who ruins his shirt. First it's lessons about DC/Marvel and later lessons of a different kind... With some light BDSM.


"Hey, watch it!" Ciel barked at the blonde man that just ran into him, hot coffee spilling down his front. Ciel held his comic books away from his now ruined Nine Lashes shirt to keep the graphic novels from sharing the same fate, hissing at the quickly burning warmth on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry!" the boy cried as he set his styrofoam cup down to scramble for napkins and hastily wipe up the band shirt.

The raven haired man sighed. "There's nothing for it." He waved and he took the napkins to dab at himself.

"I am really sorry." the other repeated as he took the used cloth to shove into a rubbish bin. He turned to grab his coffee cup but stopped when he saw a glance of Ciel's comics. "Avengers?! Isn't Tony Stark just the best Hulk?"

"Tony Stark isn't the Hulk…" Ciel grit out.

"And the Human Torch is the coolest Avenger!"

"The Human Torch is from the Fantastic Four…."

"And Bruce Wayne-"

"Enough!" Ciel cut in and pulled the boy into a booth, making him sit before taking his own seat on the otherside. "First of all, Bruce Wayne is DC, not Marvel. Bruce _Banner_ is the Hulk, not Tony Stark. Tony Stark is Iron Man. And the Human Torch is part of the Fantastic Four, who sometimes _help_ the Avengers but are not _part_ of the Avengers."

"But the Flash-"

"The Flash is DC too!" Ciel groaned and grabbed a napkin to write on. The next hour and a half was spent drawing diagrams on serviettes. Finally as the blonde looked at the last graph, Ciel dared to asked, "Does any of this make sense?"

The other nodded slowly. "I think so… Poor Spider-Man, not allowed in the Avengers."

"It's not that he's not allowed, he just hasn't been invited, I suppose." he said in reply.

"So not allowed." the boy nodded again then looked up suddenly at Ciel. "Hey, we've been here all morning and I don't even know your name."

Ciel blinked in surprise. He had been so caught up in fixing this boy's erred knowledge that he hadn't even thought about proper manners. "Ciel. It's Ciel."

He nodded. "Cool. I'm Alois." he smiled and stuck out his hand, wrapping it around his now cold coffee after Ciel shook it. "Have you always been so deeply into Marvel?" he asked as he sipped his drink then made a face. "This is shit now. Don't know why I bought it in the first place."

Ciel chuckled a little and flagged down a waitress to get himself a bagel and order Alois a new coffee. "I've been a fan since I was ten or so, yes."

"And DC?"

He shrugged. "DC is fine, it's not bad but it doesn't fit my taste. It's quite a bit darker and grittier while Marvel's tone is far lighter. But they're both good. And Dick Grayson is cool." he grinned.

Alois nodded, looking at the comic books. "Those yours?"

Ciel shook his head. "I went to the library before I came here. This was only supposed to be a quick trip for a bite to eat but, well…"

"Sorry about that." Alois winced when he looked at the coffee stain on the front of Ciel's shirt. "I could wash that for you, if you'd like?" he offered after a moment.

Ciel thought about that for a moment. He'd been talking to this man for quite a while and he hadn't come across as hostile - in fact he was even rather attractive… - but many people were more than they seemed. Oh, what the hell. He had his knife if worse came to worst. And this was a chance to get to know Alois better; he had already showed himself to be quite the character and Ciel wouldn't say no to that. "If you're sure this isn't a bother…."

"Of course it's not!" Alois assured with a smile.

He nodded. "Well how could I say 'no' to such hospitality then?"

Alois smiled and they both stood, throwing away their rubbish. "It's not too far, just a mile or so down the Thames." the blonde said as he and Ciel walked down the street, both skillful at avoiding the groups of tourists meandering along.

It was a relatively quiet compared to how their last couple of hours together had been, though they occasionally commented on how much clearer the water was starting to look, or that the clouds seemed to be breaking up a bit and they might have some sun today rather than the light mist that they and other London residents were accustomed to, and soon enough Ciel was following Alois up a flight of steps in a town house at the end of the lane.

"Morning, Ms. Hannah!" Alois called out to his landlady once at the top of the stairs. Ciel looked around, feeling rather self-conscious. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. Perhaps he could slip off now without it seeming too rude…

Those thoughts were dashed when Alois ushered his guest past the door, closing it behind himself. If Ciel had been embarrassed about his presence before, that had nothing on it when Alois turned to him and said bluntly, "Go on, take off your shirt before the stain sets."

Ciel shifted a little, ears hot and cheeks pink. Alois gave him an expectant look and the ebony haired man slowly peeled off the article of clothing. He certainly didn't miss Alois' sticking eyes on his pale, honestly-not-so-muscled chest. He only shuffled more at that thought. Maybe it would be different if he was some kind of male model but he wasn't - just a nerd who didn't exercise, well, at all. And because of how circumstances were and not how he wished them, Ciel was feeling quite nervous about his body. Why did he agree to this again?

"It shouldn't take long." Alois commented, effectively interrupting Ciel's inner debate, as he took the shirt to his laundry room. He put a gel on it to get the coffee out then filled the washing machine with some other clothing of his, adding Ciel's shirt to the lot, before he got it started. He went to the small kitchen next and put a kettle of water on the stove. "What kind of tea do you like?" he hollered to the blushing Ciel standing awkwardly in the living room.

"Anything herbel is fine." Ciel nodded and crossed his arms across his torso to hide some of the porcelain skin as best he could.

Alois pulled out two tea cups then looked through his cupboards. "Is rose alright? It's all I have at the moment."

"Perfect." he assured.

"I've got a robe, if you'd care for it." Alois commented as he walked into the room to see his distressed houseguest, two steaming mugs of tea in hand.

Ciel perked up a bit at the offer and the arms around himself loosened ever so slightly. "Yes, that would be lovely."

Alois set the cups on the coffee table before he disappeared into the other adjoining room and returned with a black silk robe. Ciel wasn't entirely sure this was an improvement but he nodded his gratitude politely as he slipped the sleek material over his shoulders and tied the robe shut.

"You _can_ take a seat." the blonde chuckled when Ciel stayed standing in the middle of the room as his host lowered himself onto the sofa.

"Oh, right, thank you." Ciel stuttered out, flustered, and sat on the black leather couch next to him, grabbing his mug. "This is a very nice flat." he mentioned as he sipped his tea. Looking at Alois in his ratty, drawn on jeans and paint splattered t-shirt, one wouldn't think him to be wealthy, but his small yet refined living quarters definitely said something else.

"Thank you." he hummed around the lip of his cup. "My late father gave me his fortune." he shrugged casually like it didn't really matter to him, making Ciel look at him with wide eyes. As a student between semesters with loans, having such money would be the greatest of blessings; yet Alois spoke of it almost like it was some annoying ticking noise: constantly there but not of much concern.

Ciel shook his head and looked up to see the blonde staring at him with a near… predator gaze. He cleared his throat and shifted, making the robe fall open a little with the movement. For some reason he felt no inclination to close it, especially when Alois stare shifted to the now bare patch of white skin.

There was a sense of loss when Alois turned back to his drink. "But there are some perks too, I suppose. Nice food… Fine house… Soft bed…" his eyes flickered back to Ciel then.

The dark haired man swallowed, physical consciousness rising again. His body wasn't all that great… Alois would be disappointed so there was no need to lead him on.

...Unfortunately all thoughts of keeping hands to themselves were washed away like a stick in a river when Alois leaned forward and kissed a drip of tea off Ciel's lip. It was just a quick, gentle kiss to clear away the spill, but after pulling back and looking to Ciel for his permission, Alois locked their lips once more. This contact deeper, more passionate. Tongues battled in each other's mouth as their hands struggled to bring the other closer, the silk robe falling open from scrabbling fingers.

Ciel wasn't quite sure when it happened, but sometimes between the kisses and light nips and nibbles they had made their way to the bedroom. Alois pushed him onto the bed before dragging off his partner's jeans. Now Ciel was in no way a virgin - even though getting some ass could be a bit harder when your nose was constantly in a comic book - but he felt a hot flush rise in his neck and cheeks just from how hungrily Alois looked at him in nothing but his Iron Man boxers (he hadn't expected to get laid today, alright!) and the black robe. The looking was soon replaced by a tickling tongue being dragged up the raven haired man's chest. A soft "Oh…" fell from his lips and his digits grabbed fistfuls of blonde locks when his nipples were sucked on slowly.

Alois spent quite a while down there as he licked and sucked on the pert buds, alternating between the two. "Are you clean, Ciel?"

"Mhmm." Ciel nodded, whimpering at the warm breath on his wet skin.

The blonde smiled and kissed his lover deeply, pushing the robe off his shoulders. "Come on, baby, tell me what you like. Anything at all, tell me."

Ciel bit his lip a little, tipping his head back with a moan when Alois placed rapid kisses up and down his neck. There wasn't much out of the ordinary that he had really tried, plus he liked anal, he liked rimming, and he liked blowjobs. But this was also an unique time. Anything… "S-spank me." he mumbled out as the blonde sucked dark blotches onto his neck, a grin obvious with each brush of his lips.

"Do you have a safeword for me?"

He nodded, lifting his hips up for Alois to slide his boxers off. "Hound."

"Good." the blonde hummed and turned Ciel onto his stomach. Rather than the crack of a palm against his ass like Ciel expected, he felt gentle, caressing hands stroke up the back of his thighs as Alois straddled his waist. The soft touches were nice, almost electrifying, but it wasn't long before Ciel was squirming, wanting more. Yet Alois just sat where he was, fully dressed still as he ran his hands over every inch of his lover's creamy thighs.

Finally, finally, a sudden hand smacked down on a plush cheek, making Ciel yelp out of surprise, but it was followed by a very appreciative moan as the hard slaps continued, changing cheeks and level of strength behind each hit until his white skin was red and he was rutting against the bed as wanton moans fell freely from plush lips, soft mewls of Alois' name mixed and cock dripping.

Slowly, Alois stopped the barrage and went back to just caressing his lover's soft skin. The touch was painful on his raw ass yet somehow made Ciel only drip more - he mildly wondered if maybe he had a pain kink but that thought was pretty soon out of his head when Alois hand slipped down the crevice of his ass. "I'm going to clean you up first, alright?"

Ciel nodded. If it was anywhere near as nice as the spanks and soft touches he wasn't going to be protesting.

"You're doing so well, Ciel. So pretty and pink down here for me. Beautiful." he breathed out as he grabbed a bottle of lube and a pack of alcohol-free baby wipes, praise falling from his lips as he worked and Ciel was more than happy to just lay there and soak it all up, even gave a few soft purrs to let Alois know how much he enjoyed it.

Once that was taken care of, Alois pushed the ebony haired man's legs further apart and settled between them, licking a stripe up the angry red skin of his left cheek then again on his right. He pushed his cheeks apart with his hands and let a line of spit drop from his mouth, Ciel shivering as it made its way down across his hole to gather on his balls.

"Just going to tease me?" Ciel panted over his shoulder and twisted to look at Alois, groaning both at the sight of the blonde's face buried in his ass and the tongue the pressed against his hole. "Oh fuck…"

"Now don't get impatient, Ciel." tutted Alois. He drew a hand down his lover's ass to rest lightly on his cock as he licked a long strip from the underside of his throbbing member to his entrance, Ciel making a pitiful noise in the back of his throat. "Or I'll be making you beg for it."

"No, please." he whimpered, dropping his head into the pillows when he felt a broad tongue lap up his crack.

"No, please, _what_?"

" _Sir_!" he squeaked out when the tongue penetrated him, Alois fucking him hard and deep with the muscle. "Please, sir! Shit, I'm so close! Let me come, please sir!"

The blonde tsked as he sat up, much to the displeasure of Ciel who vocalized it very loudly in a whine, and wiped the spittle off his chin with the back of his hand. "Now, Ciel, we cannot having you coming yet when we've barely just started!" he hummed and pat his still sore ass. "I'm going to give you a minute to calm down a bit; you just stay right here." Alois leaned down and gently kissed the man before he got up and strutted out of the room. Ciel gave a little groan. "What the hell have I gotten myself into…." he murmured even though there was no denying that this so far had been some very wonderful sex. He'd never dug much into this side of it all - dominance and submission, that is. And Alois had been very gentle about it so far. Maybe there was a little more to pursue with this man…

Ciel gave a little smile and let himself just relax on the soft mattress, legs sliding together when his hips started to ache a bit. He wasn't sure how long it was before Alois returned - just knew it was long enough for his rock hard erection to go to something that would only generously be called a semi - but that changed soon enough when Alois purred the ebony haired man's name from behind him. Ciel turned and swallowed hard when he saw his lover leaned back against the doorway, fishnet stockings covered the expanse of his long legs with a pair of hot pink panties only barely covering his own hard on, a cupless midnight blue corset completing it all. "Have you calmed down enough yet?" he mewled out as he slinked to the edge of the bed, a soft hand running down Ciel's spine.

"I was, then you turned up in that." he muttered, cock standing at attention against his stomach.

"I could go change." Alois chuckled.

"No! No, sir, please…"

"I like you begging." he grinned and straddled the back of his thighs, running his hands along his plump rear. He leaned down to breathe into his ear, "What do you want, Ciel?"

"You…" the man panted out. "Oh fuck, Alois, I want you in me _now_."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Alois grinned and got up just to grab a few things from the closet before he retook his seat. "Have you ever had anal before?" he asked. "Eyes front, Ciel. I didn't say you could look at me."

Ciel looked at the dark wooden bedframe, not realizing he'd turned around. He had just heard a bottle pop open and a wet sound so he naturally wanted to see what it was. "Y-yes, a couple times."

"Wonderful." his partner purred and Ciel tensed when he felt something hard and slightly cold nudge at his hole. "Just relax, Ciel, I only want you to feel good."

"All you have to do is keeping saying my name like that." he moaned out as the thing slowly pushed in him. It wasn't too big but there was still a bit of a stretch with its entrance.

Alois grinned atop him. "Whatever you'd like, _Ciel_."

He bit his lip as Alois started to move the toy within him. "You're teasing - ah - teasing me again."

"You've seemed to enjoy it very much so far." he laughed.

Ciel damn near bucked Alois off when the toy started to vibrate, and not just a little. Oh no, a _lot_. He could have sworn it was even vibrating his teeth but fuck did it feel good as Alois thrust it in and out of him gently, precum making a wet spot both on the mattress where Ciel dripped and a mess of Alois' panties as he listened to the delectable noises his lover was making under the attention.

He made a pitiful whine when the vibrator was tugged rather roughly out of him, leaving him feeling far too empty, but it was soon replaced with a long cock.

Ciel gasped at the suddenness of the change. Alois wasn't too thick, but he was rather long and got a deeper thrust than the sex toy did so there was a little more burning as deeper muscles stretched. Soon it was replaced by pure pleasure as the blonde started and quick rhythm with his hips, Ciel's back arching.

"Alois, Alois, Alois! Fuck, right there, right there!" he chanted out as his prostate was hit into repeatedly. "Alois, sir, please! Please let me come!"

"Whenever you need to, Ciel." Alois purred, stroking his back. His moans were quieter but just as pleasure-filled as his partner's; utterly glad Ciel was begging for release because he himself wasn't going to last long and he would have felt bad if he came first.

But there was no need for that fear as on the next hit to his prostate, Ciel's dick shot out creamy white as he screamed out, "Alois! Alois, fuck! Fuck…" He went limp against the bed, shuddering when he felt his lover release deep into him. He felt utterly exhausted and spent, not even protesting when Alois pulled out of him.

"You did so good, Ciel." Alois smiled softly and undid his corset, taking it and the stockings and panties off, tossing them aside to be taken care of later. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and pushed it between Ciel's legs to catch the semen as it slowly leaked out. "So very good. Thank you so much." he praised as he laid down and gathered the tired Ciel in his arms to press soft kisses along his face.

Ciel was just soaking it all up, enjoying the praise, the care, the kisses, everything. There was definitely some more to be looked at here with Alois. Though for now all he could think of was sleep.

"Go ahead, Ciel." Alois whispered. "It's alright, sleep."

And Ciel did, very comfortable as he drifted off in the blonde's tender arms.

 **So I might make this into a series, idk, if popular demand is high enough to get my laziness out of the way. Thanks for reading though!**


End file.
